Why am I Blue?
by deannaG
Summary: After a bus ride home, Max has questions. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 8.


This popped into my head this morning on the way home from work.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is sitting on the bus with three year old Max on his lap. He had a potion to drop off in Downtown Brooklyn and thought it would be fun to take the bus home. Max seems to be enjoying the ride. He's looking around the bus at the mundanes.

An elderly mundane woman across the aisle is staring at them. Magnus wonders what's her issue. Is it his black eyeliner or his black nail polish? The forest green silk shirt he's wearing? Or could it be the brown toddler sitting quietly on his lap.

Magnus isn't surprised when she suddenly says, "I've never seen a child like you with such blue eyes, what's your name?"

His son giggles, "Max."

"Hello, Max. My name is Abragail."

Max taps Magnus' hand, "Abragail, this is Poppa. Daddy is at work."

"Daddy? Don't you have a mommy?"

Max shakes his head, "I don't **_need_** a mommy. I have Daddy and Poppa."

She looks from Max to Magnus then back to the toddler, "Oh, so you have two _fathers_?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus glares at her as he stands. He holds Max as he steps off the bus at their stop. Max smiles at him and Magnus kisses his nose, "Walk or carry?"

"Walk, Poppa."

Magnus puts Max on his feet and holds his hand as they walk towards their building. Magnus shakes his head at the ignorance of some mundanes. He glances at Max and smiles. His son was just being friendly and had no idea that the woman was an idiot.

They get to the building and go upstairs to the loft. Once inside, Magnus waves a hand over Max and his glamour flickers away.

Max looks at his hands, then looks up at Magnus, "Why am I blue, Poppa?"

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is a conversation he knew was coming but figured Alec would be here to help. Max's growth is faster than any mundane or shadowhunter child. There is an intelligence in his eyes that is way beyond his actual age. Magnus knew it was only a matter of time before Max started asking the important questions.

With a sigh, he picks his son up and carries him to the sofa. He sits down with Max in his lap, "It's your mark, Max."

"Mark, Poppa?"

"Yes, you are a warlock."

"What's a warlock?"

Magnus smiles, "A warlock is a person that can do magic. The portals that you open to get to Daddy's office?" Max smiles. Magnus continues, "That is magic. A mark is something that all warlocks have that makes them special."

Max looks at his hands, then back at Magnus, "Is Daddy a warlock?"

Magnus laughs. With Max, every thing leads back to his beloved Daddy. He kisses Max's forehead and shakes his head, "No, Daddy is a ShadowHunter."

"ShadowHunter?"

"Yes, he keeps the city safe from demons."

Max nods, "Does Daddy have a mark?"

Magnus smiles, "No, Daddy has runes that give him power."

Max's eyes sparkle, "Runes are awesome."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, they are."

"Are you a warlock, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Yes I am."

"Do you have a mark?" Magnus nods. He blinks. Max's eyes widen as he looks at his father's cat eyes, "Wow, pretty."

Magnus laughs as his eyes return to brown, "Thank you, Daddy thinks so as well."

Max giggles, "Daddy loves Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Yes he does and I love him. And we both love you."

"So I don't need a Mommy, Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "No, my darling, you don't. Your Daddy and I love each other and we loved you from the first moment we saw you."

Max nods, "Good."

Magnus smiles, "Where was I? Oh yes, our mark has to be hidden so that mundanes aren't frightened by them."

"Like Abragail?"

Magnus sniffs, "Exactly. If she saw my real eyes or your blue skin, she would run all the way to Staten Island."

Max giggles, "Really fast, Poppa."

Magnus laughs and kisses Max's nose, "You are right. So we glamour our mark when we are around mundanes." He waves a hand over Max and his skin goes brown. Max looks at his hands and smiles. Magnus nods, "Once away from mundanes, we don't need the glamour." He flicks his hand and Max is blue again.

Max giggles, "I want to try, Poppa." Magnus nods. Max looks at his hands, then closes his eyes. His skin slowly goes brown. He opens his eyes and giggles, "Look, Poppa, I did it."

Magnus hugs him, "Good job, Max. Now turn the glamour off." Max nods as he closes his eyes. The glamour flicks. He giggles as he opens his eyes and looks at his blue hands.

Magnus hugs him, "Good job, Max."

Max giggles, "I want to show Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "You can wait until he gets home, blueberry."

Max smiles, "Naptime, Poppa."

Magnus shakes his head, "Fine. But if Daddy's busy, show him after your nap, promise?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"Okay, go." He kisses Max's forehead.

Max giggles, "Bye, Poppa." He claps his hands. A small portal opens up. He climbs out of Magnus' lap and he walks through.

Magnus smiles in anticipation of Alec's text message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out the portal into Alec's office. His father is at his desk working. Max giggles as he walks to the desk.

Alec looks up, "Hey, blueberry." He picks Max up and sits him on his lap, "Nap time already?"

Max giggles, "You're a ShadowHunter."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Poppa and me are warlocks."

"Yes."

Max chews on his lip as he tries to remember the right words, then giggles and holds his hand out. He closes his eyes. His skin goes brown.

Alec laughs, "By the angel, chocolate covered Max."

Max giggles as he closes his eyes again. The glamour flicks and disappears.

Alec smiles. "Blueberry is back." He hugs Max, "That is awesome." He kisses Max's forehead.

Max giggles as he hugs his father, "Runes are awesome."

Alec kisses Max's nose, "Do you have runes?"

Max shakes his head, "No Daddy, you have runes, we have marks."

"That's right, Max."

Max nods as he curls up in his father's lap, "Naptime, Daddy."

Alec stands and carries Max to the sofa. He gently lays his son down and kisses his forehead, "Later, blueberry."

Max sleepily nods, "Later, Daddy." He closes his eyes.

Alec walks back to his desk and sits down. He texts Magnus, _**Max can glamour himself now?**_

_**It would seem so.**_

_**And he rushed over to show me.**_

_**Of course. He's sleeping now?**_

_**Yes. Did he enjoy the bus ride?**_

_**Yes. You coming home early?**_

Alec looks at the report he has left to go over and smiles, _**As soon as Max wakes up.**_

_**Perfect. Roast for dinner?**_

_**Sounds good. Should I pick up anything?**_

_**No. **_

_**Okay, see you in a couple of hours.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Love you**_

Alec smiles as he puts his phone on the desk and returns his attention to the report. He finishes reading the report, just as Max is waking up.

Max slides off the sofa and walks over to Alec, "Home, Daddy?"

Alec finishes signing his name and nods, "Yes, Max."

Max giggles as Alec stands and picks him up. He claps his hands and a portal opens. Alec walks through carrying Max.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to do a whole story with Magnus and Alec texting each other. :p


End file.
